


Can We Dance

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party is exactly what Simon expected of Magnus, everything is red and black and velvety. Huge drapes hang around the walls, impossibly soft and shimmering in the low light.</p>
<p>If possible it would take Simon’s breath away, the grandeur of it all, he feels so small in the room, surrounded by so many people in glamourous suits and delicate dresses. He has to laugh at the glitter ball, he’s not even surprised it’s there, it’s all so very Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill from tumblr: Raphael and Simon dancing!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The party is exactly what Simon expected of Magnus, everything is red and black and velvety. Huge drapes hang around the walls, impossibly soft and shimmering in the low light.

If possible it would take Simon’s breath away, the grandeur of it all, he feels so small in the room, surrounded by so many people in glamourous suits and delicate dresses. He has to laugh at the glitter ball, he’s not even surprised it’s there, it’s all so very Magnus.

Tables are scattered around the outside, leaving a huge central dancefloor currently occupied by several beautiful couples. That’s another thing about Magnus’ parties, everyone is so beautiful, Simon’s never felt more self-conscious than he does when he’s surrounded by Magnus and Raphael’s friends.

Raphael.

He’s the one who invited Simon to this thing and he can’t even be bothered to show. How nice of him. Simon tugs at his shirt collar, this time it’s not one of Raphael’s suits, Magnus showed up randomly one day and gave it to him, saying something about being an underappreciated friend.

Simon still doesn’t get that man.

And he really hates his parties.

Either way Simon has been lingering by the bar for far too long and there’s a fellow Vampire down the other end who keeps eyeing him up, Simon would be flattered but he’s too uncomfortable to even look at her.

He almost jumps when he feels a hand on the small of his back, and turns around ready to tell whoever it is to leave him alone. It’s Raphael, fucking finally. Damn he looks good, the suit he’s wearing is a shimmery blue material that draws attention to his cheekbones, and the tie matches his eyes.

“Where have you been?” he hisses, acutely aware of the women’s gaze over Raphael’s shoulder and watches as she huffs angrily before storming off.

“I had business to attend to” Raphael sweeps an approving glance down Simon’s body before turning his attention back to Simon’s face “You don’t scrub up too bad, have you been enjoying yourself?”.

Simon almost laughs “No it’s horrible, can we go now?” Raphael tuts, “Not without showing our appreciation” he looks back across the room, eyeing the dancefloor speculatively. “Come on” he takes a hold of Simon’s wrist and leads him gently, spinning him around when they reach the floor. “Magnus invited us, it’d be rude to just leave”

Simon sighs, “Yeah I suppose you’re right” Raphael grins “I always am” he snakes his arms around Simon’s shoulders as the taller boy guides his own hands to rest on Raphael’s waist. 

“You look good” Raphael murmurs, face close so they can hear each other over the noise surrounding them. Simon stutters, looking down at himself so he doesn’t have to make eye-contact with him, “Not as good as you I mean c’mon dude look at you that’s just not fair” he’s aware he’s practically whining but honestly, he has a point.

Raphael smirks, “Accept the compliment Simon” they lapse into silence for a while, the two of them moving around the dancefloor slowly as the songs become slower and more gentle. Simon can really look at Raphael when they’re this close, the shorter boy has his eyes closed and is humming softly. 

He was right earlier, Raphael does look really good (he always looks really good) but he also looks so peaceful, open. Simon doesn’t remember when Raphael started to trust him, but over time he transcended from ‘annoying fledgling that never shuts up’ to ‘trusted friend and advisor’.

And he likes it.

Because he’s the only person who gets to see Raphael like this, content and quiet, not really leading the dance but not quite following. The two of them equal in every sense. Dancing is something Simon never had much time for, but here, now, with Raphael in his arms, he couldn’t feel more at home.

The noise of the party around them simmers down into something fuzzy, Simon feels warm and drowsy, and Raphael’s eyes are still closed. Simon doesn’t even have to think about it when he leans down and kisses him. The moment just called for it. Raphael’s lips are warm and he presses back for a second before they both retreat.

Raphael’s eyes are open now, and he’s looking up at Simon in such wonder, it feels so good to be on the receiving end of such a look, Simon couldn’t look away if he wanted to. Raphael smiles, a kind smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corners. He pulls his arms tighter around Simon’s shoulders as the taller boy’s arms snake around his waist.

This. Dancing with Raphael, makes the party fade away until it’s just them, and Simon’s never felt better, more secure, than he does while he’s in Raphael’s arms. He could spend hours like this, the two of them, pressed against each other head to toe. Happy. Content. Together.

And he’s pretty sure they do spend hours there, lost in each other, they exchange more kisses, each as soft as the previous. Hands move gently, mapping out bodies and faces and Simon kisses Raphael until his lips are sore, and then some more.

And later when they slip away hand in hand, Simon catches Magnus’ eye and smiles. Maybe his parties aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is beautiful and so are you <3


End file.
